Locker Room
by Hazen Yano
Summary: Daichi-san leaves a signal to meet up with Sugawara in the locker room after practice. Read their little fun they had. Please leave a review! Lemon One-shot DaiSuga! Hope you enjoy! Sorry if it sucks!


**Hey guys! So new one-shot! Daichi x Sugawara~! Lemon! Fanfic request on FB group, hope that you enjoy! Sorry if I get things wrong, the thing is, I only watched the anime once, and i haven't been reading the manga. Its kinda my own fault, but just bare with me.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Haikyuu!**

* * *

**Locker Room**

**Sugawara's POV**

Any normal day is what I usually have. But I guess, today wasn't like that, because so far, Daichi-san had given a certain signal, that I only recognized. And whenever he puts up the signal, that would normally mean that he's horny or he wants to do it.

I really didn't mind, actually I enjoy it when its just completely out of the blue. I just wish he'd pick a better spot. Normally we go into the locker room, there we'd simply do it. But I was hoping maybe like a place where it was more comfy.

After practice was over in the afternoon, I stayed in the locker room, alongside Daichi-san. Taking longer than what I normally do when changing. Once everyone was gone. And we made sure no one forgot anything, so that we weren't interrupted. Afterwards, I locked the doors. However, as soon as i was about to turn around. Daichi-san was hugging me from behind. Then, lifting my shirt up.

I loved his touch. Though it was rough, and wasn't exactly gentle, it felt really good. I enjoyed every moment.

He began with playing with my nipples with his hands. Circling over and over again. I leaned back into him and he laid me down. After he hovered over me.

"Daichi-san~" I whispered. I could see him flinch, then he forced a kiss onto my lips. Lifting my shirt above my face and not letting me see. "Daichi- AH"

I felt his warm mouth lick my left nipple and his other hand grabbing my other hands above my head and restraining me. I couldn't help but to moan in pleasure. Each movement that he had I felt before I knew it, each touch each centimeter that he touched, the more I wanted. I couldn't stop. I struggled under his grip. I wanted to pull him into me. My body became hot.

Slowly, with the more he played with my nipples, his mouth went lower, and lower. Removing my pants. He moved down and left my underwear on. His hot breath slowly travelled towards my private parts. Not licking, not sucking it. Just breathing on it. I felt myself twitching more.

i began to push my hips upwards, and whimpered. I wanted to feel good.

"Daichi-san~ Please don't tease me~" I whimpered. I wanted more, even though, I was being selfish.

He placed his lips around my member, I shivered. Feeling his wet mouth on me. I could feel his heat.

"Daichi~" I moaned.

He let go of my wrist and I could reach for his face and pull him closer to me. I wanted to feel his touch. I twitched and moaned as I felt him move his tongue, circling. Moaning, I pulled him closer. Even though he might of been in danger of choking. he removed my hands away, and tore off my underwear. I flinched. With my body already shaking, i couldn't help but to feel excited.

The more he just stared, the more I wanted to be touched. And I know that it sounds strange, but I can't stop that feeling. I shivered and flinched at every touch he laid on me.

He took off his jacket, and removed his shirt. His muscles showing proudly. I only stared, excited as ever. I wanted to touch them.

However before I knew it, Daichi had already leaned forward and smashed his lips onto mine. Our tongues fought in dominance, he won. After moments of playing, I could feel that he was touching my opening. I blushed even more than what I already was.

"Daichi~ Please don't tease ME~ AH" He inserted one finger. I could feel him wiggle around. I only moaned louder. "Daichi~"

After getting more comfortable, he inserted 2 more fingers at once. I felt an extreme shot and turned to my side. It felt so good.

He pumped and pumped. I just let my voice freely, because I knew, there was going to be no end to it.

"More, Daichi~ please more~!" I moaned out to him. He grabbed my legs, spread them a bit and then thrusted into me. It felt so good, at first it hurt a little, but afterwards, the jolt of energy just grew. He grabbed my hand and placed it on my private.

"Touch yourself, I want to see you more aroused." He panted out as he continued to thrust.

I did as I was told, enjoying his touch, enjoying the fact that he was in front of me.

We weren't keeping track of time. We just enjoyed ourselves.

"Daichi-s-san~ Ah~ I'm-I'm-I'm about to- AH~" I couldn't control myself.

"Me too, I'm about to cum too~. Let's cum together." He thrusted more rapidly, as I continued to touch myself.

"Daichi-san~!"

"Sugawara~"

Afterwards, he collapsed on top of me as we both came together. He laid on top of me and we just panted tiredly. Afterwards, we prepared ourselves to go home.

As we walked out, we talked like normal. He asked if I was okay, and if he was too rough with me. I told him I was fine. Before we had to turn to our own corner and everything. Daichi pulled me into another kiss.

"Can we go out on Saturday? You know to a date?" I was confused as to what he meant at first but smiled happily.

"Of course" I leaned over and gave him another kiss.

* * *

**And end! Sorry if its short! Its just I have to go through a lot of one-shots, and I'm trying to get them all done. So~ Hope you enjoyed. Again, I'm sorry if it sucks, because I'm not experienced with this sort of stuff. Sure, I write fanfics, but not normally to this extent. So I apologies if I messed up a few scenes here and there. And I'll get to writing more. **

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll get to updating Fallen Fists soon, I just have to get the right mind set, and as I said before I'll be writing drabble series for their adventure. I will also try to update Babysitting? okay. **

**Well Please check out my other stories, and my profile with my many links involved~ Thank you for reading! **

**Yadi-san out! Till the next update, or wherever you know me from! **


End file.
